heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Batman Adventures (TV Series) Episode: Chemistry
* * * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * ** Michael ** Other Characters: * Bambi * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Gotham General ** Vreeland Estate ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * * Plot At Veronica Vreeland's fourth wedding, Bruce Wayne meets and falls for a woman named Susan Maguire. After dating for a few months, Bruce proposes to Susan, and breaks the news to his comrades about giving up the life of being Batman. A few days later, Bruce and Susan are wed. However, the wedding is interrupted by a call on Bruce's mobile phone for help by Veronica. Bruce leaves an understanding Susan, and arrives at Veronica's flaming house. Bruce manages to find his way through and rescue an unconscious Veronica just as the house explodes. After taking Veronica to the hospital, Bruce is visited by Veronica's husband, Michael, who was apparently absent when the house exploded. However, Michael, tailed secretly by Robin and Batgirl, pays a visit to Poison Ivy, his employer. Here, it is revealed that Michael is actually a plant-human disguised by human tissue. Poison Ivy then reveals her plan to attack a sea cruise where the rest of her plant henchmen are, which is, ironically, the same cruise Bruce and Susan plan to go on for their honeymoon. On the cruise, Bruce demands to know more about Susan, and after a brief quarrel over Susan's mysterious discretion, green liquid starts to leak from her head. Infuriated, Susan turns her legs into vines and tries to squeeze Bruce to death, after revealing that she works for Poison Ivy, who is after Bruce's money. Bruce manages to use a nearby lamp to electrocute Susan and escape, using a ladder to trap Susan in the bedroom. However, just then, Poison Ivy and Michael arrive on a speedboat, and many of the passengers reveal their plant-selves and start robbing their spouses, until the spouses grow angry and fight back. Robin and Batgirl then show up in the Batwing and use some tanks of acid to disintegrate the plant-people, including Michael. Bruce manages to sneak off for a minute and slip into his Batman attire. An enraged Poison Ivy grapples with Batman just as the acid starts a chain reaction, causing the cruiser's machines to explode and sink the cruiser itself. Robin and Batgirl manage to board the speedboat with the innocent passengers, but Batman tells them to leave without him. Eventually, Batman is able to throw Poison Ivy aside just as the cruiser explodes into two parts. Batman uses his grapple gun to hold onto the Batwing, but is unable to grasp Poison Ivy's hand in time. Ivy apparently drowns in the water, and Batman manages to get a glimpse of Susan looking out of the cruiser's window before it completely submerges. | Character1 = Batman/Bruce Wayne | Actor1 = Kevin Conroy | Character2 = Batgirl/Barbara Gordon Christine | Actor2 = Tara Strong | Character3 = Robin/Timothy Drake | Actor3 = Mathew Valencia | Character4 = Dick Grayson | Actor4 = Loren Lester | Character5 = Alfred Pennyworth Business Man | Actor5 = Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. | Character6 = Lucius Fox | Actor6 = Mel Winkler | Character7 = Veronica Vreeland | Actor7 = Marilu Henner | Character8 = Poison Ivy | Actor8 = Diane Pershing | Character9 = Susan Maguire | Actor9 = Linda Hamilton | Character10 = Michael Vreeland | Actor10 = Tim Matheson | Character11 = Photographer Thug | Actor11 = Ed Gilbert | Character12 = Mister Liu Shopkeeper | Actor12 = Bruce Locke | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * }}